The Untold Story of the Weasley Daughter
by elleve
Summary: Ginny Weasley finally shows how she reacts to everything said and done over the first 7 years of knowing Harry Potter
1. Chapter 1

The Untold Story of the Weasley Daughter

"Ginny! Wake up!" her mother shouted, eyes bulging, before slamming the door to her room. Why was her mother waking her up at this ungodly hour? Her mother was in a bad mood, clearly. What had those prats Fred and George done now? Gotten into trouble, which only made their mum mad at all of them. That could be the only reason she was so mad. She walked out sleepily down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. She looked at the table to her 3 red headed brothers and one head of black spiky hair facing away from her. Black hair? I know that black hair! She thought to herself.

Harry potter had come to stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer.

He turned around halfway in his seat, her usual seat, and said,

"Hullo, are you going to be attending this year Hogwarts as well?"

Clearly they had been talking about school, and he assumed she had heard that part of their conversation. Her mind was wiped clean when he looked her straight in the eyes, with those beautiful bottle green ones he had. She couldn't respond, and after a second of not being able to spit out a simple "yes, I will be," she bolted up the rickety stairs, throwing the door to her room opened and closed on its rusty hinges. She took her worn pillow in hand and screamed into it

"Why am I such a idiot? He looked right at me, spoke to me, bloody hell, and I couldn't even say 'yes.' He's probably down there thinking I'm such a arse." She sat there talking to herself for quite a while. After 10 minutes, she collected her thoughts, and braved going downstairs again.

She tiptoed down the creaky stairs and peeked around the corner when she got to the bottom. Good, she thought to herself. Mum had already sent them out to de-gnome the garden. She sat at the window quietly, looking out on their weedy garden as her 3 brothers showed Harry Potter how to de-gnome a garden.


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

It was a good summer. Harry had spent time with Ron, who truthfully, had never completely fit in with all the other brothers, so Ginny ended up hanging out with them. All to soon, it was time to go to school. The owls came with their book lists only a week before it would be time. They set off to Diagon Alley. Harry had never taken floo powder before. Fred and George went before him, and then Harry next. They all went and arrived there, but when Ginny and her mum arrived, they saw everyone panicking.

"Why is everyone in a panic?" Ginny asked, wanting to know what had happend.

"It's Harry-" George explained.

"Bloke's gone through to the wrong fireplace," Fred finished.

Harry was missing? What if he was in trouble? If he had ended up in Knocktourn Alley? No, Ginny told herself. Harry was smart and brave and perfect...anyhow, he should be fine, wherever he had come out. He probably just jumped out at the Quiditch supply shop anyway, rather then Flourish and Blotts. No huge deal. Her mum was running around frantically, until she finally dragged all the Weasley's out of the book shop in a panic. They split up, her dad going with Ron and the twins, she going with her mum. They first walked to Gringotts, and Molly walked in to go get their savings. Arthur was walking about outside, when, disheveled, with broken glasses, and next to Hagrid, came Harry. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to find Hermione introducing her parents to Molly. Soon as they both spotted Harry, they exclaimed and ran over to him. After that, they all went their separate ways. When they all met at the book shop again, Gilderoy Lockheart was there. Harry caught his attention and it reminded Ginny all over again that she was not good enough to be liked by Harry Potter. After Lockheart had finally let Harry go, they were making their way out of the store. A pale, blonde boy walked down the stairs glaring at Harry. He was very good looking and Ginny stopped and stared.

"They famous Harry Potter," he said in a disgusted tone, "Can't even go into a bookstore with out making the front page."

Ginny found her voice that had been lost while she looked at the boy she didn't know.

"Leave him alone! He didn't ask for any of that!" she exclaimed, glaring at the blonde boy, who's name she still didn't know.

"Hey, Potter, got yourself a little girlfriend, have you?" he taunted

Ginny blushed scarlet while Ron pushed past them with Hermione saying,

"Oh, shove off Malfoy."

So this was one of the Malfoys that always had Dad or Ron or one of the twins fuming. She had thought it was just a male thing before, but now she understood. A cool voice entered the conversation.

"Play nicely, Draco," it said, dripping with sarcasm, "Ah, Weasley," the taller blonde man stepped into the conversation, addressing Arthur.

"Lucius," her dad said, sounding colder then she had ever heard him.

"The people you associate yourself with," his eyes flickered to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, then last of all, Hermione, "Perhaps if you acted properly, you wouldn't be a disgrace to the name 'wizard'," he slowly reached into Ginny's new cauldron and picked up the only secondhand book in the whole lot among the glossy Lockheart volumes.

"Pity. Come, Draco."

"See you around, Potter. Weasley," the son sneered.

"Don't associate yourself with Mudblood lovers, Draco," his father said lightly. That was it for her dad, apparently. She watched in silent horror as he ran and jumped onto Malfoy Senior and tackled him to the ground. It was a fabulous fight. Both parties had sustained black eyes before an assistant manager, with the help of Hagrid, had pulled them apart.

All in all, it had been quite an uneventful day except that fabulous fight of course. The only thing she was excited about was finding a wonderful magic journal ,in one of the used books she had purchased, that wrote back to her when she wrote things. She found out when, to test her new quil, she wrote, 'My name is Ginny Weasley,' and the secondhand book took back the exact color purple ink she had used and wrote, 'Hello, Ginny Weasley, my name is Tom.' She wrote her first entry after that and it went something like this:

Dear Tom,

It was a terrible day! Of course we went to Diagon Alley and i had to get all my new school things secondhand. I wonder, shall i be the only first year to have second hand robes and books? Except for those new Lockheart books Harry had given me. But those are only the small problems. Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, who could have any second year and probably a few of the third years as well, like him. Why ever should he take a fancy to me? I can't trust anyone else with these worries, Tom, I can only trust you, and I'm glad to have one friend that could understand me in the slighted bit. I feel like I'm sharing a piece of my heart with you. Or maybe my soul, because it's such an important thing.


End file.
